Mehr Farbe ins Leben
by John Xisor
Summary: Ein ganz bestimmtes Portrait verdirbt die gute Stimmung im Büro der Schulleiterin. Zur Weihnachtszeit wird es immer unerträglicher und jemand bzw. etwas möchte das auf jeden Fall ändern. Eine X-Mas Geschichte mit Severus, Lily, Albus und Minerva.


Liebe Leser,

diese Geschichte habe ich für den Adventskalender auf hpffa geschrieben. Ich möchte sie auch hier als Weihnachtsgruß all meinen Lesern widmen, egal auf welcher Seite ihr meine FFs verfolgt.

Lieben Gruß und frohe Weihnachten euch allen,

Muggelchen

P.S.:

Sollten Abweichungen zu Ereignissen aus Band 7 ins Auge fallen, so drückt bitte dasselbe einfach zu. ;) Ich kenne den letzten Band noch immer nicht. Mich interessiert aber sehr, was ihr von den OCs haltet.

* * *

**Mehr Farbe ins Leben**

Es sind Unzählige...

Sie wachen über die Lebenden, übermitteln Nachrichten und stehen helfend zur Seite, andererseits besuchen sie sich gern gegenseitig, um ein Glas Portwein zu heben, zu singen, das Tanzbein zu schwingen oder gemeinsam Weihnachten zu feiern, obgleich keiner von ihnen lebendig ist. Manche wurden erstanden oder geerbt, andere wiederum, wie die der Schulleiter, tauchten über Nacht auf. Von ihnen und ihrer Entstehung handelt diese Geschichte. Die Rede ist von den Portraits, die die Wände des Schulleiterbüros zieren.

Es heißt, dass besonders die Portraits der ehemaligen Rektoren mit ihrem Geist und ihrer Wesensart den Raum des Direktors prägen würden. So herum ist es nicht ganz richtig. Wie man sich denken kann, verbringt ein Schulleiter oftmals mehrere Jahrzehnte in diesem runden Büro. In dieser Zeit trifft er gewichtige Entscheidungen, meistert Tiefen und erreicht Großes und, ohne es zu wissen, teilt er seinen Triumph, sein Hochgefühl, seine Persönlichkeit und noch eine weitere Winzigkeit seines Selbst völlig uneigennützig mit diesem Raum. Die menschlichen Gefühle sind so intensiv, dass sie selbst durch den kältesten Stein dringen. Als Dankeschön für die beschwingte Beteiligung am Leben fertigt das Büro aus freien Stücken ein Portrait des letzten Direktors an; gibt ihm auf diese Weise einen Hauch Lebendigkeit zurück, um sich seinen engen Freund zu bewahren – um wieder etwas von der Freude am Leben in Form dieser einzigartigen Portraits zurückzugeben.

Dieses gegenseitige Geben und Nehmen blieb ein einziges Mal aus und das war bei Professor Snape. Als dieser Mann Schulleiter war, erhielt der Raum hoch oben in einem der Schlosstürme Hogwarts' keine erfreulichen, sondern bis dato unbekannten und deswegen beängstigenden Gefühle. Das Dunkle und Missgelaunte, das von diesem Direktor ausstrahlte, gefiel dem Büro nicht, doch es konnte sich dieser melancholischen Wesensmerkmale nicht erwehren, so dass auch sie sich in die Steinwände und Bodenrillen fraßen und es wagten, einen düsteren Schatten über die Heiterkeit zu legen.

Das Büro des Schuldirektors wollte diesen Griesgram nicht als Freund, wollte ihm nicht die gleiche Ehre erweisen wie den anderen. Nachdem Snape geflohen war, sah das Büro keinen Grund, einem Mann, der nicht einmal ein ganzes Jahr dieses ehrenvolle Amt innehatte, ein Portrait zu widmen.

Vor Kurzem war ein junger Mann hier gewesen, an dessen einstigen Gefühlsausbrüche sich das Büro noch sehr gut erinnern konnte. Eines rechnete es ihm jedoch hoch an und das war die Liebe, mit dem der Jungspund den Boden ausgelegt, die Wände tapeziert und die Decke gestrichen hatte. Diesem Held mit seiner in Friedenszeiten nun unbeschwert fröhlichen Art konnte das Büro nicht abschlagen, ein Portrait von Snape anzufertigen, nachdem dessen Taten ins rechte Licht gerückt worden waren.

Das Büro verwendete für die Herstellung des Gemäldes Mohnöl, das es mit den ganzen Empfindungen mischte, die der letzte Direktor während seiner Amtszeit zurückgelassen hatte. Das Gemisch mit hoher Deckkraft trug das Büro auf die Leinwand auf und achtete dabei sorgfältig auf die körperlichen Ähnlichkeiten. Die Pigmente in der Farbe würden später für die magische Lebendigkeit sorgen.

Nach nur drei Tagen war das Portrait von Professor Snape bereits fingertrocken und fand einen Platz neben Albus Dumbledore.

Fortan musste das Schulleiterbüro mit diesem dunklen Fleck an der Wand leben, denn Snapes Portrait war beispiellos düster. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er die Kerzen oder Fackeln entzündet, weshalb sich nur das fahle Gesicht und die Hände des Zaubertränkemeisters vom Rest abhoben. Es war wie ein schwarzweiß Gemälde. So eines hatte das Büro noch nie zuvor erschaffen, doch die Farbgebung war von den gesammelten Emotionen des Originals abhängig. Viel schlimmer aber war das eingefangene Wesen: mürrisch, verbittert und gehässig. In diesem Sinne war es einzigartig, wenn man zum Vergleich die vielen farbenfrohen, gut gelaunten Gemälde der Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen ringsherum betrachtete.

Der maßangefertigte Rahmen von Snapes Portrait war nachtschwarz, aus Palisanderholz gefertigt. Nicht nur einmal fragte sich das Büro, ob es an der schwarzen Ölfarbe lag, dass Professor Snapes Haare so naturgetreu fettig wirkten.

'Nun dann', dachte sich das Büro, 'jeder hat einen Schandfleck und Snape soll der meine sein, mit dem ich leben muss.'

„Severus!", grüßte das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore. „Es freut mich so sehr, dich wiederzusehen. Wie geht es dir, erzähl!"

„Albus bitte, mir steht nicht der Sinn nach einer Unterhaltung", brummte Snape missgelaunt.

Die Ablehnung überhörend schlug Albus vor: „Ich könnte dich in deinem Rahmen besuchen."

„Mir ist nicht nach Geselligkeit."

Wochen vergingen. Monate. Die Tage wurden bereits kühler. Ein Fest stand vor der Tür, und das Schulleiterbüro wurde aus heiterem Himmel durch einen Schwall bedrückender Gefühle erschüttert, die von Professor Snapes Portrait verbreitet wurden. Es war dem Büro ein Rätsel, dass jemand für ein so buntes Fest wie Halloween keine Begeisterung empfinden konnte. Stattdessen kämpfte das Büro gegen den Trübsinn an, der unaufhaltsam wie eine biblische Plage aus Snapes Portrait entwich und in die steinernen Wände sickerte. Feinfühlige Besucher wie auch die amtierende Direktorin Professor McGonagall konnten die sich ausbreitende Freudlosigkeit wahrnehmen und blieben daher unbewusst dem Büro häufig fern, was wiederum das Büro traurig stimmte. Snape vergraulte ihm die lieb gewonnenen Menschen.

Nun war es nicht so, dass sich das Büro seiner Umgebung mitteilen konnte. Es konnte weder mit den Menschen kommunizieren noch mit den Gemälden oder Geistern. Trotzdem war es fest entschlossen, hinter das Geheimnis dieser schier unerträglichen Wehmut zu kommen, denn auch der Raum selbst konnte sich der melancholischen Atmosphäre nicht mehr entziehen. Eine Lösung musste her. So tat das Büro etwas, was es in all den Jahren seit seiner Erbauung noch nie getan hatte: Es nutzte die Verbindungen über die aneinandergereihten Steine, um zu anderen Räumen Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Ein Teil des Schulleiterbüros wanderte Stein für Stein vom obersten Turm hinab bis in die Tiefen Hogwarts', direkt bis in das ehemalige Büro von Professor Snape. Im ersten Moment war das Büro in den Kerkern über diesen unerwarteten Kontakt erschrocken, doch schon wenig später zollte es dem Schulleiterbüro seinen Respekt und bezeugte seine uneingeschränkte Loyalität, ganz wie Professor Snapes Empfindungen für Direktor Dumbledore das Gestein jahrelang geprägt hatten.

„Sagt mir, warum ist Professor Snape so voller Gram? Er verdirbt mir damit meinen ganzen Raum."

Bekümmert seufzte das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters. „Genaues weiß ich nicht, wertes Schulleiterbüro. Den Gefühlen nach ist es wegen einer Frau, aber über sie fielen hier niemals Worte, nur Tränen."

Die niedergedrückte Stimmung in den Kerkern war von geballter Intensität und schlug aufs eigene Gemüt, weswegen das Schulleiterbüro wissen wollte: „Wie konntet Ihr diesen qualvollen Seelenschmerz verkraften, der tagein, tagaus Eure Steine tränkte?"

„Nur mit Verständnis." Das Schulleiterbüro wollte bereits gehen, da gab ihm das Büro in den Kerkern einen Hinweis: „Fragt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins nach. Dort wird man Euch helfen können."

Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht sehr weit, weswegen das Schulleiterbüro ihn durch die Fugen gleitend ansteuerte.

Das Gefühl von Heimtücke war in dem grün beleuchteten Raum stark präsent, doch die ausgeglichene Mischung aus Heimweh, Aufregung, kindlichem Vergnügen und großer Freundschaft machte das niederträchtige Gefühl wieder wett. Zudem spürte das Schulleiterbüro sehr deutlich die erquickende Freude der ersten Verliebtheit, die fast jeder Schüler, der einen Teil seines Lebens in diesen Räumen verbracht hatten, hier erfahren durfte.

„Oh, welche Ehre", sagte der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. „Wozu der weite Weg bis zu mir?"

„Eine Frage treibt mich her. Severus Snape war eines deiner Kinder."

Dem Gemeinschaftsraum war der Name natürlich bekannt. „Fürwahr, und obendrein der Hauslehrer."

„Das Büro in den Kerkern schickt mich", klärte das Schulleiterbüro auf. „Es meinte, hier würde ich eine Antwort auf die Frage erhalten, warum der Professor mit so viel Gram erfüllt ist. Sein betrübtes Gemälde erdrückt mich und die Menschen, die bei mir ein und aus gehen."

„Ein Drama", seufzte der Gemeinschaftsraum. „Dieser schmächtige Junge, der mit nur elf Jahren schon eine so innige Zuneigung in seinem Herzen barg, hatte mich damals sehr verblüfft und gleichzeitig erfreut. Das Blatt hatte sich zu seinem Leidwesen gewendet. Die Liebe seines Lebens verlor er erst an einen Gryffindor und später an Gevatter Tod. Mir ihr starb auch ein Teil von ihm."

Nach diesen Worten wusste das Schulleiterbüro, dass er ein unvollständiges Portrait an den Wänden hängen hatte.

„Wo kann ich diesen Teil finden?"

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors im siebten Stock", erwiderte der Raum.

Bei den Gryffindors gefiel es dem Schulleiterbüro sehr gut. Der Raum war mit seinem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und den vielen unterschiedlichen Möbel nicht nur gemütlich, sondern strotzte vor Tapferkeit und Energie. Wagemut und Kaltblütigkeit hielten sich mit der fühlbaren Ritterlichkeit die Waage.

„Verzeiht mir", begann der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, „ich habe Euch nicht sofort bemerkt. Die Schüler draußen auf ihren Besen haben mich abgelenkt. Ich sehe ihnen gern zu, wenn sie am Himmel ihre Runden drehen. Ein paar von ihnen trotzen dem kühlen Wetter so lange, bis die ersten Flocken fallen."

„Eine schöne Aussicht habt Ihr von hier. Man sieht sogar den Verbotenen Wald. Was mich jedoch zu Euch führt ist eine Frau."

„Ihr meint sicher eines meiner Mädchen, denn Frauen sind hier selten. Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie sie hieß ist mir unbekannt, aber womöglich fiel in deinen vier Wänden der Name Severus Snape?"

„Dieser Name wurde über viele Jahre häufig genannt, aber selten mit freundlichen Worten begleitet. Doch wo Ihr es gerade ansprecht: Da war einmal ein Mädchen, das viele Male gut von ihm sprach. In meinem Naturstein ruhen ihre Gefühle zu ihm."

Neugierig fragte das Büro des Direktors: „Welche sind das?"

„Oh, da habe ich viel Gutes, wie etwa ihre tiefe Freundschaft, sogar ein wenig Liebe, doch in dieser Hinsicht auch einige Zweifel."

„Von Zweifeln habe ich in meinem Raum selbst genug. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich viel von Euch verlange, dennoch bitte ich Euch, mir die guten Gefühle des Mädchens zu überlassen."

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war im ersten Moment sprachlos. Er überlegte, wie es wäre, einen Teil von sich geben zu müssen und der Gedanke daran erschreckte ihn. Trotzdem fand er den Mut, diesen Wunsch zu gewähren.

„Wie könnte ich dem Schulleiterbüro so ein Bittgesuch abschlagen? Doch eines, aus reiner Neugierde, würde ich gern wissen. Was habt Ihr damit vor?"

„Ich möchte einen Makel beseitigen und nur damit wäre es möglich."

„Mmmh", summte der Gemeinschaftsraum nachdenklich. „Benötigt Ihr alles von ihr?" Ungern würde er alles abgeben, denn das wäre so, als hätte es sie nie für ihn gegeben.

„All das, was Ihr aufgezählt habt und Professor Snape betrifft, nur nicht die Zweifel. Ich will es nicht schlimmer machen als es schon ist."

Das Schulleiterbüro nahm all das vom Gemeinschaftsraum entgegen, was dieses Mädchen an Herz hinterlassen hatte, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem hohen Turm machte. So weit vom Mauerwerk des eigenen Zimmer hatte sich das Büro noch nie entfernt. Die Besuche waren eine völlig neue Erfahrung gewesen, zudem eine sehr schöne. Die Gefühle der jungen Frau betrachtete sich das Schulleiterbüro ganz genau, bevor es sie in einem bestimmten Stein ablegte, der eines der hohen Fenster stützte.

Während der ersten Woche nach Halloween grübelte das Schulleiterbüro darüber nach, wie er seinen Fehler bezüglich des Portraits von Direktor Snape aus der Welt schaffen könnte, doch dann, als die bedrückenden Empfindungen wieder erträglicher wurden, schob das Büro sein Vorhaben auf.

Es war in der Zeit vor Weihnachten, als aus dem schwarzweißen Gemälde erneut Niedergeschlagenheit tröpfelte. Die amtierende Direktorin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und verfasste Briefe an jene Eltern, deren Kinder über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts bleiben sollten, als sie unvermittelt ihre Feder ablegte und den Raum verlassen wollte. Dumbledores Stimme war zu vernehmen, denn er hielt sie mit seinen Worten auf.

„Warum gehst du, Minerva?"

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen. „Ich halte es hier nicht länger aus. Meine ganze Weihnachtsvorfreude leidet und das nur, weil ich mich in diesem Büro aufhalte."

Das traf das Schulleiterbüro tief und es entschloss, Snapes negativem Einfluss ein für alle Mal Einhalt zu gebieten. Wenn es sich anstrengen würde, könnte es pünktlich zu Weihnachten das Portrait überarbeitet haben. So kam es, dass am nächsten Tag Minerva ihr Büro betrat. Sie schien eine spürbare Veränderung wahrzunehmen, konnte jedoch nicht mit dem Finger drauf deuten. Erst als sie sich umschaute, da bemerkte sie es.

„Albus, wo ist das Portrait von Severus?", fragte sie verdutzt. „Es wird doch wohl niemand gestohlen haben?"

„Da mach dir keine Sorgen, Minerva. Niemand war hier drinnen. Es ist auf dem gleichen Wege verschwunden wie es gekommen ist und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht allzu lange fortbleiben wird."

Minerva stutzte, doch sie unterließ es, den Hauselfen den Auftrag zu geben, nach dem Portrait von Professor Snape zu suchen.

In der Nacht von Heiligabend zu Weihnachten erschien aus dem Nichts das Portrait, welches ganze vier Tage lang verschwunden war. Die anderen Portraits schliefen, doch Albus war hellwach.

Flüsternd fragte er: „Mein Freund, wo warst du?"

Mit abgeschlagener Stimme erwiderte Severus: „Deine Frage kann ich nicht beantworten, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." Er seufzte. „Ich bin müde."

„Dann schlaf', Severus", sagte die väterliche Stimme seines Mentors. Was er noch im dösigen Zustand vernahm waren die Worte: „Vielleicht erlebst du an Weihnachten eine kleine Überraschung."

Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte Severus in seinem großen Ohrensessel, den man gütigerweise dick gepolstert dargestellt hatte. Sein gemaltes Herz wurde ihm ganz schwer, als er sich erneut als Portrait im Büro der Schulleiterin wiederfand. Für alle Ewigkeit müsste er mit diesem Loch in seinem Innern existieren, das er schon zu Lebzeiten nur schwerlich ertragen hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass es seiner Seele, wo immer sie sich auch befinden mochte, besser erging als seinem Bildnis.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", grüßte Albus aus dem benachbarten Gemälde. „Herrje, ist das dunkel bei dir. Es stehen Kerzen auf deinem Tisch und eine Fackel findest du hinter dir an..."

„Guten Morgen", unterbrach Severus die freundlich gemeinte Konversation. „Ich fühle mich so wohl, wie es ist."

„Du kannst nicht einmal erkennen, ob man dir ein Geschenk gemacht hat."

Severus wurde stutzig. „Ich bin ein Portrait! Wer sollte mir schon zu Weihnachten etwas schenken? Zu Lebzeiten hat es auch niemanden gekümmert." Bevor Albus Einspruch einlegen konnte, fügte Severus hinzu: „Außer dich."

„Ist dein Interesse daran, warum du für vier Tage abhanden warst, so schwindend gering?"

Diese Worte ließ Severus sich durch den Kopf gehen. Albus war es immer gelungen, ihn neugierig zu machen und so auch diesmal. Dem ersten Impuls, alle Lichter in seinem Portrait zu entzünden, gab er aus Trotz nicht nach.

„Severus?" Der Gerufene blickte zu Albus' Portrait hinüber. „Wir gehen jetzt zur Weihnachtsfeier. Schließt du dich uns an?"

„Seit wann hege ich eine Vorliebe für weihnachtlichen Kokolores? Ich bin froh, einen Moment meine Ruhe haben zu können."

Severus war nicht dazu zu bewegen, sein Gemälde zu verlassen, um mit den anderen zu feiern. Dafür kam er tatsächlich in den Genuss des Alleinseins. Seine Neugier wurde immer größer und weil niemand hier war, der ihn beobachtete, gab er sich einen Ruck und entzündete alle Lichter in seinem Portrait mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes.

Als Erstes fiel ihm der edle Tisch aus nachgedunkeltem Kirschbaumholz auf. Auf ihm befand sich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, das Severus' Interesse weckte. Er ging hinüber und schaute nach. Es entpuppte sich als eines über die Dunklen Künste. Die Seiten waren nicht leer, wie er vermutet hatte und die Schrift konnte er sogar lesen. Das Dasein in magischen Portraits schien doch erträglich zu sein, dachte er. Zumindest bot man ihm ein wenig Abwechslung. Ihm fiel auf, dass ein Betrachter seines Portraits nur eine Ecke des großen Tisches sehen würde; Severus hingegen hatte Zugriff auf das gesamte Möbelstück.

Er blickte zurück auf seinen Ohrensessel und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als er das erste Mal die Tiefe des gemalten Zimmers ausmachte. Es war viel Platz vorhanden und nicht alles würde man von außen sehen können, wie beispielsweise den Labortisch in der einen Ecke, auf welchem sich zwei Kessel, etliche Phiolen und verschiedene Zaubertrankzutaten befanden. Auf der anderen Seite bestaunte er ein großes Regal mit unzähligen Büchern. Sein Blick ließ er vom oberen Ende des Regals bis zum Boden gleiten und da erschrak er heftig, denn er bemerkte ein paar Beine. Ein Unbefugter hielt sich in seinem Gemälde auf und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Der Ohrensessel verdeckte jedoch den Rest, weswegen er sich der Person mit gezücktem Zauberstab näherte.

Auf einem weichen Sofa fand er eine Frau, die dort eingenickt sein musste. Ihr Gesicht wurde durch lange rote Haare verdeckt. Vorsichtig ging er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und in dem Moment, als er auf eine quietschende Diele trat, erwachte sie und hob den Kopf. Ihre Haare fielen zur Seite und gaben ihr Gesicht preis.

„Lily? Das kann doch nicht sein!", flüsterte er verwirrt.

„Severus?" Sie rieb sich die Augen, stand danach auf und streckte sich wie eine junge Katze. Nachdem sie den Schlaf aus ihren Gliedern vertrieben hatte, schaute sie ihn freundlich lächelnd an und wiederholte mit hörbarer Freude in der Stimme: „Severus!"

Von der Wand gegenüber beobachtete das Büro der Schulleiterin sein überarbeitetes Werk. Die junge Dame war dank ihrer mit Ölfarbe vermischten Gefühle prächtig koloriert, doch besonders gelungen fand es das karminrote Haar. Diese neue Nuance machte das Portrait auf der Stelle attraktiver. Die beiden abgebildeten Personen mochten farblich sehr verschieden sein, aber der Pinselstrich war der Gleiche und nur darauf kam es an. Das Schulleiterbüro betrachtete die beiden selbstkritisch und als sie sich umarmten, war es von dem auffallend charmanten Kontrast ganz verzückt.

Die neue Kolorierung, dachte das Büro, tat der gesamten Stimmung des ursprünglich so trüben Portraits mehr als nur gut. Der Raum profitierte alles in allem nicht nur rein optisch von der Umgestaltung, sondern auch von den neuen Gefühlen, die es ausströmte. Da war nun Lebensfreude und Zuversicht zu spüren, auch Erleichterung und Glück. Besonders wichtig war jedoch der Funken Liebe, denn das war es, was dem Portrait gefehlt hatte. Jetzt war es vollendet.

„Dieses Bild", sagte das Büro zu sich selbst, „ist wahrlich eines meiner schönsten geworden."


End file.
